1, Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pressure feeding apparatus for feeding cold water or ice slurry into a mining pit such as a diamond mine and a gold mine and pumping up warmed water or muddy water to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a conventional operating method for a fluid pressure feeding apparatus having a plurality of feeding chambers, which apparatus does not have a pressure detector. On the other hand, apparatus having a pressure detector is disclosed in South African patents Nos. 75/6967 and 82/0078.
The above-described prior art suffers the disadvantage in that for example, when one of the three feeding chambers is inoperative, the three feeding chamber must be stopped.